Sunday at Bobby's
by Candygabe
Summary: One-shot. Crowley has been with Bobby for a while, but how much can their relationship change in just one sunday. Read to find out. Crobby, minor Destiel, fem!Crowley. Mostly fluff, a little angsty in some parts.


**Hi! So this is my first supernatural fanfiction, the characters might be a bit(or a lot) OCC. Crowley is genderswapped because I really like the idea of a queen of hell (not Abaddon please, not her) and I don't own any of the characters, except for Atlas. So I think that's it, I really hope you like it and please review, here we go…**

Crowley bit her lower lip, it was a really bad idea. Actually, it was the worst idea the former queen of hell could have come up with. Maybe she should just leave it, maybe she should not do it, and after all she knew he would get actually mad, in fact, he would get furious and he would yell at her. But after everything that they had been through that wouldn't be enough for him to be mad at her for all eternity. It still was a bad idea.

The queen of hell and the hunter Bobby Singer made a really odd couple, they had been in something similar to a relationship since the apocalypse, not that anyone of their closest circle knew it, Bobby was clever enough to know that Dean would get extremely mad, Sam would probably just pull a bitchface and tell the older hunter that it was wrong; and Crowley did not want to be deposed from her throne because of her demons knowing about her "thing" with Bobby. The relationship they held was, obviously, not a typical one, the hunter will never admit that he loved her cocky attitude and her elegant manners as much as he loved her lips; and the queen of hell would never admit that she had fallen for the flannel shirts and the smell of old books.

Bobby deserved to be happy, at least that was what Crowley though, he deserved to be more than the Winchesters lifesaver; and Crowley sometimes wondered if she really deserved Bobby or if she should leave him because he would be happier with another person, but then of course, Crowley was a demon and she would never let that happen, she would much rather burn in flames than let some nice blonde and stupid lady give Bobby an apple pie life. Besides, she knew that deep inside, the hunter loved the adventure and excitement she provided him.

The front door opened, Crowley closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath, for God's sake she was the queen of hell she ought to keep her image intact and not to act like a teenager!

Bobby stepped in, tired eyes searching around the house for Crowley, who had recently accepted to move in to his house, without of course anyone knowing and agreeing on that it meant no change in their relationship, they never talked much about those things, and they both still act as if it was the hunter's house, not theirs. The hunter found the demon sitting on the couch, dark eyes staring at him and a, was that a nervous smile? Was Crowley really looking worried? Bobby started walking to the couch and sat next to the demon

"What's going on?" He asked.

Crowley cursed herself for not being able to hide her worry for the hunter, but of course, Bobby always knew when something was wrong. The demon approached to Bobby and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing her lips softly on his, she knew the hunter could not resist her kisses.

"Hello Robert" She said softly, Bobby raised an eyebrow as he broke the kiss.

"Crowley…" He said warningly, Crowley sighed

"Fine, but you have to promise you won't get mad" Bobby frowned, Oh man! This could not be good

"I won't promise you anything, remember last time?" Oh yes! Crowley did remember last time, when she accidentally burned the kitchen because she got home really mad, that was last week.

"I did not burn the kitchen" She said, just to make sure he did not think about that.

"Then what have you done?" Bobby said, intrigued and at the same time scared about what the demon had done that time

"It's in the kitchen" She said biting her lower lip.

"What exactly is in the kitchen?" The hunter asked.

Crowley did not answer, she just got up and lead the way to the white door of the kitchen, waiting for Bobby to open it first.

Bobby opened the door carefully, not sure about what to expect to see when he did so, he tried to be prepared for whatever the demon had done that time, but when he opened the door, he saw nothing at first, it was not until he heard something and then felt something at his feet when he lowered his gaze, and he was not prepared for what he saw.

"Surprise!" Crowley yelled, watching as the hunter just stayed there with his eyes wide open and glued to the thing on the floor.

It was small, but not so small to pass unnoticed, although the contrast it had with the kitchen's floor made it more noticeable. 'It' had a small tale which he was wiggling all the time as a sign of pure happiness, its tongue was out and he breathed fast through his full of teeth mouth. It had short black hair, its eyes were staring at Bobby as if it was analyzing the hunter. Then it looked at Crowley, and as it recognized the demon it jumped easily into her arms. Bobby's jaw dropped, until he was able to speak through the shock.

"What the hell is that?!" He yelled pointing at the creature in the demon's arms

"What do you think Robert? What does it look like?" Crowley said with her usual smug tone

"I know what it is, but what is it doing here?" Bobby said, had Crowley really lost her mind?

"It was a surprise, since I have been living for a month here I thought that I could, maybe buy a furry companion?" She said, trying to give Bobby the puppy eye look.

Bobby sighed, still trying to process what was actually happening. Crowley had brought a puppy, a bloody dog to their household. What the hell did she want to do with a puppy!? Was she really serious…? Then Bobby stopped. Their house, this was no longer his lonely old house, it was theirs, and this was not Crowley's puppy, it was theirs…

"Robert?" Crowley had been watching as Bobby was thinking

"Robert?" She asked again, this time the hunters eyes raised and locked with hers. For a second, the demon thought that Bobby was going to start yelling again, maybe he would even want her outside his house; but the hunter surprised her by stretching his arm to caress the puppy's head softly.

"What's his name?" Bobby asked, now it was the time for the demon freak out.

Bobby had not yelled, well, a little bit at first, but he was accepting the puppy, he was accepting it without a fit or a fight. Not in a thousand years she would have imagined that.

"He doesn't have a name yet" Crowley said, still a bit astonished.

"What about Atlas?" Bobby asked, the demon thought for a second, she liked that name, it was strong, and it suited the black puppy perfectly.

"I like Atlas" Crowley said, stroking the puppy's hair.

"Are you really okay with this Robert?" The queen of hell asked

"Yes" The hunter said bluntly, Crowley knew that the hunter told no lie, he couldn't lie well to her.

"But of course…" The hunter said seriously

"He will stay away from the books and from our room" Bobby said smiling, Crowley nodded, and then she realized what the hunter just said

"Our room?" She repeated in awe

"Of course is our room, who else would it be?" Bobby said, trying to cover the fact that he had just admitted that they were really sharing his house. Crowley smiled happily and leaned to kiss Bobby, who wrapped his arms around the demon. Atlas jumped back to the floor when he realized he was being crushed by the eldest hunter. Precisely in that moment, one of Bobby's phones started ringing.

"Yes?" Bobby said as soon as he picked up the phone, voice filled with annoyance.

"Bobby?" Dean said at the other side of the line, of course it had to be them, they gave him not a goddamn break

"Yes Dean, What is it?" Bobby asked, hearing Sam on the background

"Bobby we were wondering if we could stop by, the car is a little broken and I might need your help with a case" Of course, Bobby thought, no asking if he was fine, not a plain conversation. Bobby jumped when he felt a pair of arms wrapping his waist, Crowley started kissing his neck.

"Of course, what time would you idjits arrive?" He asked, Crowley continued kissing him and smiling

"At eight or so" Dean said "Cas is also coming" Then Dean heard some noises (Crowley)"Bobby, is there someone with you?"

Bobby cursed on the phone, he had gone to great lengths to hide his relation with the demon to his boys, he knew they would never understand nor they would accept it. It was being difficult for him to admit that he was indeed in a relation with Crowley and he was certain that the demon was in his same position. They had never talked about it, not with words at least, they were both more in favor of actions than words. And Bobby would never admit that he was a bit scared, because he hadn't been in a relation since Karen, which was bad because he was kind of rusty with it. He was afraid of something happening to Crowley, he was afraid of that one day she would not come back from hell and he would find himself alone once more. And the hunter was also scared of what his boys would think, but that wasn't the main reason. Bobby was aware that Crowley doubted many times, probably more than him, she had her own reasons, over the time he had been with her, he had realized that the demon handled more things than he would ever imagined, being the queen was hard and Bobby also realized that protecting her against demons was out of his hand; but he would always protect her against hunters.

After much thinking, Bobby came to the conclusion that he did not want to hide his and Crowley's relationship anymore, there was no reason to hide it, he was not ashamed.

"Bobby, are you there?" Dean asked on the other side of the line

"Yes Dean, and yes I'm not alone" Bobby answered, Crowley suddenly pulled back from the hunter eyes wide with shock 'he's not going to do that' she thought.

"Is it Rufus?" Dean asked, hoping that the answer came as an affirmation

"No, and she's staying for dinner" Crowley's jaw fell as he said that, Dean stuttered and Bobby started to regret for a second what he had just done.

"So… we go out for two weeks and you find yourself a girlfriend? Awesome Bobby, I bet she's nice. See you later Bobby, Sammy is also freaking out by the way" The eldest hunter was really glad that Dean's behavior never changed.

"Don't be late idjits" Bobby said, slowly hanging the phone.

Bobby turned around to find Crowley, the demon's eyes were fixed on the hunter. Bobby couldn't tell if it was anger or fear what he saw on her eyes, maybe it was a mixture of both. He immediately regretted not having told the demon first, but things were just happening, he had no intention in lying to her, he would always count her in in all his plans, well except in that case.

Crowley couldn't move, she hadn't expected that and the demon was quite unused to surprises, she didn't like surprises, she didn't know what to do, since Bobby's decision had left her paralyzed.

"Crowley" Bobby's voice was soft and taunting, as if he knew that she was a ticking bomb and she would burst at the wrong choice of words, that, if she didn't burst at that exact moment.

"What the hell did you just do?" Crowley finally let out, her voice was calm, but full of emotion.

"I… I'm sorry for not asking you before, but I wanted to do that" Bobby said, not daring to approach the demon

"I have been wanting to do that for a long time, they're my boys after all, Crowley I want them to know, they deserve to know…" He wasn't able to continue because the demon's voice cut him off

"Really Robert? And you never thought you could ask me before doing that? And tell them what exactly? That you're having a 'thing' with a demon? Sure they will be really happy for you! They'll be ecstatic that you're living part time with the queen of hell!" Crowley started yelling

"I don't care what they'll think, They're not going to make me change my mind!" The hunter cried

"Well maybe they should!" That was it, the bomb had exploded and that was the sentence that preceded the terrible silence, which was almost worse than the yelling.

They stayed like that for what it seemed hours, Crowley held her breath as Bobby looked at her confused()

"What?" Bobby said managing to break the silence

"Maybe you should think twice before doing this" Crowley said slowly, eyes fixed on his.

"Doing what?" Bobby asked, not believing what the demon was implying.

"Being with me! Come on Robert! I'm not stupid! I'm aware that living with must be literally hell! You deserve something much better than me!" There, Crowley had said it.

The demon broke the eye contact with Bobby, her words were still ringing into his ears. Crowley wanted to disappear, she wanted to vanish and lock herself alone in a room and stay there in the dark. She had just reveal her most deep thought to the person she least wanted to, great, not exactly ideal. Crowley had always gotten what she asked for, and it had been not different when it came to Bobby Singer, but she knew that now she wasn't strong enough to ask him to stay with her, she could not ask him to risk his relationship with his boys and she could definitely not ask him to love her. So when Crowley realized that, she decided to just keep quiet and let things just happen the way they did, until of course, the demon became aware of the risks he was taking by being with her, the things that could happen to him because of her… she could not even think about it without a shiver running up her spine.

And then he had took the phone, and he was willing to tell them… to tell the Winchesters, the best demon hunters in the entire world that they were together. Crowley was a demon, and she was not supposed to care about those things, feelings could not blind her to focus on what she wanted, she had to get whatever she wanted , no matter the price; why in heaven's name would she care so much about what might happen with Bobby? She wasn't even bloody human! She wasn't supposed to have those feelings… She wasn't supposed to fall in love!

Bobby had frozen, he had definitely heard wrong, there was no way the demon had just said what he had heard. The silence had overcome the room. Bobby stared at Crowley, who had her eyes glued to the floor.

"Crowley" Bobby said approaching to her slowly, but the demon did not react; she just kept her eyes low.

"Crowley!" Bobby said, gaining this time her reaction. Crowley raised her head slowly and her dark eyes landed on his.

"Listen to me demon cause I ain't repeating this conversation again, all right?" Even though the demon did not answer Bobby continued.

"I don't regret living with you, hell I never will, I already knew you were a demon when we started this, but I simply don't care, it doesn't make a bloody difference, cause demon or not I still love you, damn it! And don't ever think of quitting cause I ain't going to regret this. I ain't the perfect companion either, but I'm not ditching and if the boys don't approve then they would have to change, because I'm not leaving you" Bobby said.

Crowley had her eyes wide open and she didn't know what to do, there were three words of the whole speech that kept dancing around her ears. She felt like a kid who had just thrown a big temper tantrum. Bobby had just said that he loved her, no one had ever said that to her. All her life she had thought that people stuck by her side because they wanted something o because of fear, but never for love. She felt suddenly really small, her heart started racing.

"You really love me?" Crowley asked, Bobby smiled fondly and went near the demon only to wrap his arms around her.

"Of course you idjit" He said as the queen of hell buried her face on the crook of his neck and started to smile.

"I love you too, Robert" Now Bobby's smile grew wider as he hold her tightly. A minute later, Crowley broke the embrace and kissed Bobby.

"Well, I suppose that we should start by making dinner, right?" The queen of hell said.

"Crowley if you don't want to I can call them and tell them that…" Bobby was cut off as Crowley covered his mouth with her small pale hand.

"It's all right, really Robert, although you tell them to leave the holy water and that knife behind, I wouldn't want them ruining the night by trying to kill me, even though I know that it definitely is an utopic thought" Bobby smiled

"I'll make sure of that, besides I'm pretty sure that Sam won't let Dean do anything" Crowley nodded

"Besides there's the angel, who would certainly calm Dean down" The demon said, Bobby smirked at that.

"We should get the dinner going" Crowley said.

"Sure" Bobby said walking towards the kitchen. Suddenly there was a crashing noise coming from the living room.

"Oh no! Atlas! Bad boy!" Crowley said as she picked up the small dog.

"How in heaven did he manage to break the lamp?" Bobby asked, astonished of the disaster the little puppy had caused

"Umm, well… Let's say he's not an ordinary dog…" Bobby stared at Crowley for a second and then at the dog, then he realized what the demon was implying.

"Balls!"

Dean, Sam and Cas arrived at Bobby's house at eight half past. Dean was discussing with Cas the importance of crappy TV shows.

"No Cas, doctor sexy is not a porn show" Dean said for the fifth time, Sam sighed, well that had been a long ride to Bobby's house.

When they reached the doorstep a smell of roasted beef floated in the air coming from the inside. Dean's eyes widened

"Bobby's girl knows how to cook!" Dean yelled as Sam knocked the door and Cas continued to muffle things from the previous conversation.

The door was opened by Bobby, the boys smiled and greeted him.

"Hey Bobby" Sam said hugging the eldest hunter

"So, where's the girl? I could smell good food from the car" Dean said, Sam hit his brother with his elbow on his ribcage

"Ouch!" Dean said rubbing the place where he had hit him, but when he looked at Sam he understood what his little brother meant

"Hey Bobby, nice to see you" He said as Bobby smiled

"Hello mister Singer" Cas said his blue eyes fixed on Bobby, he frowned for a second, which was enough for Bobby to know that the angel suspected something.

"Hi Cas" Bobby answered, afraid of the angel to say something he knew and the other two didn't. But Cas just nodded and kept quiet.

Bobby slowly got away from the door to let them inside. Bobby was really nervous now, but he was determined to tell them everything, being aware that their reactions were not going to be good, at least, not Dean's.

As they got into the living room, a black furry ball came racing and barking towards the guests. Dean instinctively hid behind Cas, while Sam looked astonished at the small puppy.

"Bobby, did you bought a dog?" Sam asked slowly approaching to the dog who was now in Bobby's arms growling

"It was a gift, his name is Atlas" Sam was now scratching its head smiling. Dean had already appeared from behind Cas who looked at Atlas frowning.

"A dog? You bought a dog?!" Dean yelled, as the dog began growling again in Bobby's arms

"It's just a small dog Dean" Sam said, as his brother stayed as far as he could from Atlas

Five minutes passed, Sam was now playing with Atlas, Bobby and Dean talked about the case and Cas tried really hard to not to let it slip away that the dog was not just 'a little dog' but a hellhound. Bobby had almost forgotten when a noise came from the library.

Dean and Sam instinctively reached for the knife and the gun, they did not notice that Bobby had not grabbed anything. Cas ran behind dean, angel blade on the right hand. This was going to be a really disastrous dinner.

"Hello boys" Crowley said as they all came in. Her smile was intact and so was her suit, her black hair fell over her shoulders and her black eyes were fixed on Bobby.

"Hello Robert" She said, Dean and Sam had a really confused expression, while Cas hoped to be wrong on his assumptions.

"What the hell are you doing here Crowley?" Dean asked, holding Ruby's knife tightly.

"Oh, hasn't Robert told you? I was invited for dinner" She said, well that was easy.

"No you weren't" Dean said roughly.

"Yes she was" Bobby, who had been quiet all that time said.

Dean turned to face Bobby, the eldest man saw Dean's green eyes as they grey wide and his mouth was left hanged.

"What?" Dean asked, Crowley was about to answer with an snarky comment, but Bobby answered faster.

"You heard me boy, she's the one who's coming for dinner, we've been in a relationship for a year…" There was an uncomfortable silence at first and then…

"Is this a joke?" Dean asked looking at the couple

"Please tell me that this is a joke, tell me that you're not actually dating a demon!" Dean said rising his voice with anger

"It ain't a joke son" Bobby said seriously, and that unchained the rest.

Dean started yelling and screaming at Bobby if he had actually lost his mind, then he yelled at Crowley and asked if it was all part of a deal because there was no other way Bobby would have done that, he continued to cry at Crowley asking what the hell had she done with Bobby, and the last thing she was able to ask was if Bobby was possessed, because the eldest hunter's cheeks had been turning red with anger at Dean.

"DEAN! You stop right there boy! I ain't possessed, I haven't made a deal and I ain't joking! If you idjit don't understand that I love her and that she's staying, then don't; but you are not allowed to judge her or hurt her in this house!" Bobby yelled, Dean stood as if he had been shot. Crowley walked towards her hunter, who slipped his arm around his waist.

"Bobby…" Sam said

"Same goes to you Sam!" Bobby warned.

"I was going to say that as long as you're happy I'm okay with it. I would be a bit of an hypocrite if I told you different. Ruby, remember?" Sam said, making the other hunter smile.

"Damn it Sammy! Okay! Fine! But there better be rally good food, because I'm starving! And keep that freaking dog away from me!" Dean said, Bobby's smile grew wider as Crowley slipped into the living room, where the steaks were.

The dinner was delicious, Crowley sure knew how to cook and Sam had brought pie for everyone. It was weird, they were one hell of a dysfunctional family, but they were family after all, composed by two hunters which happened to be brothers, an old drunk hunter, an angel of the lord in a trench coat and the queen of hell.

After dinner Sam helped Bobby with the plates, and Dean and Crowley sat on the couch as Cas analyzed Atlas, who had grown quite fond of Sam and had the same curiosity for the angel as Cas had for him.

"You know…"Dean started the sentence only to be cut off by Crowley

"Yes, yes, I hurt him, you kill me" Crowley said, knowing that Dean still didn't approve their relation.

"You break his heart and I will find you and drown you into holy water and then I will skin you alive and finally I will burn your bones, have I made myself clear?" Dean said, okay now Crowley did not expect such an explicit description.

"I won't hurt him, I promise" Crowley said sincerely.

"You better, I don't like this, but you make him happy, I don't know why but he is happy and I approve as long as things stay like this" Dean said, Crowley could have sworn that she was smiling, but she didn't want to push things.

"Oh! and Dean?" Crowley said as the hunter got up from the couch for another slice of pie

"You should really do something about the angel before your brother starts playing matchmaker" She said making Dean's cheeks turn into a deep shade of red. The hunter did not mention that again, although he should thank the demon because Crowley saw them leave the next morning holding hands.

So, the visit went quite better than expected. Dean and Sam promised to visit every weekend they could, Cas always tagged along. Bobby and Crowley continued their relation, Atlas grew which was the reason why he had to stay on the backyard when Dean came to visit. Sometimes they had discussions, some of them stronger than others, but they always managed to fix them at the end. So yeah, they were a family, one weird family between heaven, hell and earth. But hey! It worked out just fine, didn't it?

**Bye, hope you liked it, don't forget to review and don't forget the pie!**

**-Candygabe**


End file.
